1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for monitoring the phase sequence of a rotary field.
Rotary fields are often utilized in electronic circuits. A trouble-free function of equipment connected to such a rotary field, however, is only possible when the individual phases of the rotary field occur in the correct sequence. For this reason, circuits or rotary field monitoring equipment are necessary which can determine whether the individual phases occur in the correct sequence.
Such a circuit for monitoring the phase sequence of a rotary field is known from the publication "Electronics", June 9, 1977, p. 247. However, the circuit discussed in this article is very expensive.